


Ruinas

by adanhel



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanhel/pseuds/adanhel
Summary: A su alrededor solo quedaban ruinas, pero ya no importaba. Su futuro se veía desolado, su presente desmoronándose frente a sus ojos. No solo su vida, sino todo aquello por lo que peleo o en lo que creyó, todo lo que había amado había sido destruido…Solo le restaba una cosa por hacer.  Después de eso, al menos recuperaría lo que más le importaba.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon/Virgo Shaka, Gemini Saga/Virgo Shaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Ruinas

Ruinas. A su alrededor solo quedaban ruinas, pero no importaba mucho, pues estaba muriendo. El imperio que había querido construir se destruyó antes de terminar de erigirse, aquél que quiso levantar para mostrarle a él que era mejor de lo que nunca creyó, para hacerlo arrepentirse de alejarlo. Sus generales estaban muertos, el único que sobrevivía lo despreciaba, y el dios al que quiso manipular había despertado, pero sin ánimos de pelear, y sido sellado de nuevo.

No le quedaba nada, pues él también había muerto, y cuando eso pasó sintió como un parte de sí mismo se iba. Un vacío horrible del que solo se consolaba pensando que si él siempre pudo sentirlo, para Saga debió ser igual. No había cargado con la culpa de haberlo matado, aunque debió sufrirla, pues tampoco volvió a buscarlo.

Eso se lo había dejado a él, que por años se había preparado para el momento en que volviera a verlo y le arrebatará todo aquello por lo que lo sacrificó, pero en vez de alejarlo como hizo Saga, lo tendría a su lado para verlo sufrir, para tenerlo cerca por el resto de sus vidas… pero al final, el amor no correspondido de un muchacho lo había arruinado todo.

Aun así no podía culparlo.

A su alrededor la ciudad destruida era devorada por las aguas, y cuando se disponía ir a su sitial de Patriarca para perderse con ella, la sintió, resonando con su cosmos, llamándolo. Aquello que nunca deseo, pero que era su destino. Aquello que lo había separado de Saga.

Detuvo su hemorragia, que hasta el momento lo había tenido sin cuidado, y abrió un portal entre las dimensiones. Cuando fuera el momento, iría a reclamarla.

***

La noche era oscura, silenciosa. El Santuario era enorme, tan vacío; las horas tan largas. Tantos habían muerto, pero solo uno le importaba, él que se arrebató la vida con sus propias manos. Al que no le importó destruir con ese acto todo aquello en lo que había creído durante la suya.

Se había ido pero su presencia aun lo llenaba todo, y cuando sintió su cosmos apareciendo repentinamente a pocos pasos suyos abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aún era pronto. Sabía que pasaría, pero no estaba listo.

Miró abrirse el portal entre las dimensiones y a él salir de ahí, o por un segundo lo creyó. Después se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Dragón Marino.

Los ojos azules, que tantos temían se abrieran, se clavaron en él y supo por qué. Parecía que pudiera ver a través suyo. Pero quería hablarle. Ver en quien se había convertido ese niño que admiraba a su hermano y que después había permanecido a su lado, leal más allá de toda duda, viendo en él algo que nadie podía. Nadie, excepto tal vez él.

-No más.

-Athena no está en el Santuario.

Había dado órdenes, pero aun no volvía. Ella tenía sus propias preocupaciones.

-Vengo a verte a ti.

¿Por qué no le preguntaba si era un enemigo? ¿Sabía acaso a que iba, cuando él mismo recién lo había decidido?

-Ya me has visto.

Las largas pestañas velaron sus ojos, mientras su rostro se volvía a un lado. Para Shaka, el encuentro había terminado.

Pero había algo más. Él también pudo verlo, el instante en el que creyó que era su hermano, en el que sus ojos reflejaron una emoción profunda que dio paso a un destello de dolor.

-¿Te amaba?-no era la pregunta con que quería comenzar la conversación, pero era la más importante.

Sorprendido por segunda vez esa noche Shaka lo miró de nuevo, tratando de ocultar el dolor que esa pregunta le causaba, la consternación de oírla. Aun así no dudo al responderle.

-Sí.

Kanon apretó los labios. Que ese niño amaba a su hermano también era obvio. Su muerte no había cambiado eso, pero que Saga, tan absorto en sí mismo, en sus ideas, le hubiera correspondido, lo sorprendía. Lo hería un poco.

-¿Y tú? ¿Lo hacías a pesar de sus mentiras?

Quería cambiar, pero no era fácil, y una parte de él quería hacer tambalear las convicciones de Shaka. Hacerlo ver Saga no era quien creía.

-Nunca me mintió.

-Usurpó el lugar del Patriarca, intentó asesinar a Athena, te hizo creer que se fue del Santuario, te mantuvo a su lado fingiendo que era otro…

-No.

Shaka lo interrumpió, pero contrario a su mirada cuando le preguntó si lo amaba, su voz estaba tranquila. Sin emociones, sin arrebatos. Solo quería detener la sarta de razones con que lo atacaba.

-Si él quería decirme algo lo hacía, pero yo nunca cuestioné sus motivos.

Así había evitado que le mintiera o le dijera verdades incómodas, como por qué ocultaba quien era, cuando al volver de su entrenamiento sintió en el nuevo patriarca aquel cosmos tan familiar de su infancia. Seguía siendo bueno, justo, y quería que estuviera a su lado. Eso era lo que importaba.

-¿Entonces estaba bien que te ocultará cosas?

-Él era él. No había maldad en su interior… ¿de qué habría servido saberlas?

Kanon sonrió para sí mismo, pues había acertado. No sabía en qué, pero había logrado hacer flaquear la confianza de Virgo.

Shaka se dio cuenta, pero no podía responder sin que su voz temblará, sin dejarlo ver cuanto lo afectó, aunque quería explicarle que no dudaba de Saga, como parecía querer lograr, sino de sí saberlo habría cambiado el destino que se cernió sobre él.

El hombre que por tantos años fue su razón de vivir y murió por la desesperación de sus pecados… si hubiera sabido sus secretos, ¿habría logrado estar a su lado cuando llegó el fin? ¿Hubiera podido convencerlo de que aún podía vivir, que no era necesario se suicidará para expiar sus culpas?

-¿Lo ves? Él no era quien tú creías. ¿Cómo puedes amarlo entonces? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que él lo hacía?

-Por qué no hay nada que no pueda ver en el interior de sus corazones, Kanon.

El de tu hermano, el tuyo, parecían decir sus ojos y eso lo hacía sentir mal. Ese niño conocía mejor a su hermano que él mismo.

-¿Tú lo amas? ¿A pesar de sus errores?

Kanon se tensó, orgulloso. ¿Le estaba diciendo que fue un error que lo encerrará en vez de matarlo? ¿O que debía amarlo a pesar de sus malas decisiones, de lo egoísta que fue siempre?

-Mi hermano era un imbécil, y solo te estaba utilizando… a ti, el más cercano a un dios, y ni así logró cumplir su ambición, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, perdiéndose en el camino…

Aun no podía entenderlo, porque Saga se había vuelto así. Por qué cambio tanto después de alejarlo. Por qué volvió a hacerlo después de llevar a su lado al guardián de Virgo, manteniéndolo a su lado. Si había olvidado su deseo de dominar la Tierra por unos ojos bonitos no podría perdonarlo…

-Saga era débil.

-No poder soportar el poder de un dios no era su culpa.

Shaka comprendía su dolor. La soledad, el abandono, la impotencia… el rencor. Emociones humanas… él no era el más cercano a un dios… no más…

Al oírlo, Kanon se detuvo, tratando de entender lo que le dijo. Un dios, tratando de dominar a su hermano, el caballero más poderoso del Santuario, eligiéndolo para ser su recipiente… Él intento dominar a un dios adormecido en el cuerpo de un muchacho y no pudo, en cambio, Saga no permitió que uno lo controlará a él, ¿o sí?

-¿Y que dios había elegido a mi hermano?

¿Quién se había atrevido a utilizarlo en cuanto ya no estuvo cerca él, el único que se habría dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba? No ese imbécil del Patriarca, no Aioros… no esos niños que tenían la armadura que él no… solo él habría podido. Solo él…

-Ares.

-Al menos…

El dios de la guerra, grandioso, poderoso… Y ni siquiera así logró vencer a Saga…

Shaka lo miró, compadeciéndolo un poco. Había estado lejos tanto tiempo, había sufrido tanto… al menos ahora sabía que no fue solo decisión de Saga dejarlo en Cabo Sunion… Ares tuvo que ver… Ares, el dios al que sentía en él pero no entendía que era, y al que al no ser su verdadera esencia, no tomó en cuenta… era un error que ahora pagaba caro.

-Pero dime, no me has respondido, ¿tú lo amabas?

-Más que tú. Y él a mí. ¿No te afecta eso, santo de Virgo?

Era el último golpe que quería dar, porque a él si le había dolido. Si Saga no lo había amado tanto como debía, no tenía por qué haber amado a nadie más.

-Pobre sería mi amor si algo así me importará.

Esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese chico era testarudo. No le importaba lo que nadie más pudiera pensar. Mientras él lo creyera, lo sintiera, estaba bien. Tal vez así debió de haber amado él también a Saga. Sin juzgarlo, sin pedirle más de lo que podía darle. Pero él no era así.

-¿Podrías haberte opuesto a él de ser necesario? ¿O le habrías dado la razón en todo, como parece que siempre hacías?

Shaka lo miró muy serio. Si le había dado la razón a Saga era porque la tenía, en las cosas importantes. El bien mayor. Ese hombre lo hacía parecer una falta.

-Lo haré.

Lo presentía. Desde que cayó la noche algo estaba cambiando. El sello de los espectros se debilitaba y por algún motivo que no quería ni imaginar sentía su presencia volverse más fuerte, y no era por sus deseos de verlo, o al haberlo confundido por un instante con su hermano. Era una realidad a la que debería enfrentarse tarde o temprano.

-¿Por deber?

Kanon también lo sentía. ¿Por qué otro motivo Géminis no había dejado de llamarlo? Ni siquiera por Athena habría vuelto a ese lugar, pero esa armadura era lo último que lo ligaba a su hermano, y si ella lo permitía, cumpliría su deber. Se encontraría una última vez con él antes de morir.

-Por amor. Él ha vuelto a ser lo que era. No dejaré que se pierda de nuevo.

-A él le agradará saberlo.-Kanon se acercó a él y extendió su mano, tocando su cara. Su rostro, su gesto, tan parecidos a los de Saga.-Shaka de Virgo, te agradezco por haber permanecido a su lado.

Ahora podía entender por qué lo hizo y estaba bien. Como creía, solo Shaka nunca dejo de ver a Saga en quien ocupaba el sitial más elevado del Santuario. A su hermano, no al Patriarca, dios o demonio en que se convertía por momentos.

-No tienes por qué.-había tenido su recompensa en la misma acción.-A él también le alegrará verte… ahora debes ir a ver a Athena, que está a punto de regresar al Santuario.

Sentía la barrera levantarse, a ella volver con el poder de Mu a su templo.

Más tranquilo que hacía unos minutos que había llegado, sabiendo que hacía lo correcto al estar ahí, el hombre enfrente suyo asintió, dándose la vuelta para ir a doblegar su orgullo rogándole a su diosa le permitiera tomar el lugar que su hermano había dejado para él… aunque aún en esos momentos temía que le dijera que no.

Pero unas palabras dichas a sus espaldas, apenas un murmullo, le dieron la confianza de subir y pedirlo.

-Buena suerte, Kanon de Géminis.

No solo él había oído el llamado de su armadura, sino también Shaka. Tantos años cerca de ella, aunque no lo supiera. Tantos años compartiendo su destino… pero él no la tendría por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano, Géminis volvería con su verdadero dueño. Él volvería a estar con su gemelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Como base para el universo de este fic, estoy usando la idea previa al Episodio Zero y usada en Saintia Sho, donde era Ares y no un alien el que intentaba dominar a Saga. 
> 
> Y aunque esto podría considerarse autoconclusivo, publicare su siguiente capítulo en St White, que vendría siendo lo que paso horas después, cuando Saga volvió, algo que también he querido tratar por mucho tiempo, y que creo absurdo separar de esto cuando vienen siendo parte de la misma linea de tiempo.  
> Enlace a la portada: https://adanhel.tumblr.com/post/190827600199/httpswwwwattpadcommyworks214196328-ruinas


End file.
